


red like the summer in pripyat / 如同普里皮亚季夏日一般的红色

by Qiao



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, animal funeral, but still, i think it's milder than what we had in ep 4, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 动物死亡；动物葬礼；我觉得比第四集稍微轻松点儿；但还是
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: 瓦列里·列加索夫找到了一只猫。他们暂时允许他饲养她。她活了三个月。





	red like the summer in pripyat / 如同普里皮亚季夏日一般的红色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [red like the summer in pripyat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006552) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



 

* * *

  

六月，在阳光灿烂的日子里，普里皮亚季的一切又仿佛恢复了美好。当然，自从他们开始喷洒农药，这里便不再有鸟儿的身影了。太阳的温暖敦促着瓦列里从中央区走回了酒店，大约有两英里。走到一半，他遇见了那只猫。它坐在一栋房子的门廊上。看上去像是那些和人类共同居住过一段时间，但又消失了一段时间的猫：毛发并不干净，一边耳朵有个缺口，眨眼的时候，一只眼闭得比另一只小；但当瓦列里停下来看着它的时候，它并未逃开。

两天后，它又出现在了那儿，坐在门廊上。它有一身红色的皮毛。当瓦列里弯下身来示意它靠近时，它没动。只轻轻地叫着。也许它很高兴能遇见狗猫之外的生物；也许它想念着人类；也许它想念着过去的日子，如果在它心中存在着“过去”的话。

当瓦列里给它带来食物时，它就来了。瓦列里把香肠块儿放在门廊第一级的台阶上，又不得不返回街道。终于，猫开始进食。四下并没有人可以分享瓦列里心中的快乐，除了大约一百码外的那辆轿车，里面坐着两个跟了一路的男人。瓦列里也没有回避他们，一直微笑着，即便他知道自己看上去天真又可笑。

它是一只母猫，没有排斥来自瓦列里的抚摸。辐射会对这样小的身躯带来什么影响？人类和猫科动物是不同的，但体型才是决定性因素。一个成年男性——65公斤，一只猫——4公斤，这只——大概3公斤，瓦列里敢说。他还需要知道其他信息：核芯爆炸时，她离中心有多近（如果这个门廊是她的，非常近）——她是否一直在饮用雨水——爆炸发生时她是否在野外。

瓦列里停下思绪。

他在废弃的酒店厨房里找到一个纸盒，带她回房。

 

 

她是一只非常沉默的猫，从不发出一点儿声响；她也不和他在同张床上入睡，虽然当他起床四处走动时，她便窝进被单里。她会玩他的笔，还在他的笔记本上打瞌睡。他猜想，也许她曾属于某一家人，或一位和自己一样的单身男人，或是一位学生，一位祖母。

 

 

“你的猫叫什么名字？”

瓦列里从4号厂房的图表中抬起头。对于鲍里斯知道她存在的些许惊讶，很快便消失得无影无踪。没有什么是完全私密的，人们只能寄望克格勃不会立即注意到某些事物。想到这里他傻笑了一下，他人看来却表现得十分笨拙，像是在取笑鲍里斯。鲍里斯皱了皱眉，于是瓦列里再次想起他们是多么奇怪的一对。但现在他觉得这不算什么。事实证明，鲍里斯· 谢尔比纳是一系列可怕事物中最不可怕的，而在那些事物中不乏地狱、噩梦、以及如同扭曲的离子烈焰所形成的光柱一般，高耸入云的谎言。

“娜塔莎。”他说。

鲍里斯没有说， _你不能留着它。他们会找到它的。你很清楚我们已经下达了动物管制。_ 他也没有说， _它很危险，它会要了你的命。_ 是，瓦列里都知道。鲍里斯也没有问娜塔莎是不是病了。她的情况——和他们的一模一样；不能被真实感知到，而当能被肉眼所见时，已经晚了。破坏已经铸成。

“她是只好猫么？”

瓦列里咧嘴一笑，揉了揉脖子。“今天早上她挂在我裤腿上，想一路往上爬。”他指指自己吃了一半的午饭。“她喜欢香肠。”

鲍里斯严肃地点点头。自那以后，他的午饭总是剩下一些。

 

 

娜塔莎让瓦列里想起了在家的萨沙。不过，萨沙永远充满活力，特别亲人，而且似乎总在忙着一些属于猫咪的秘密事物。娜塔莎则平静而端庄，像一位安然等待死亡来临的女王；像是带有一抹优雅的厌倦。她们永远不会认识彼此，但瓦列里知道她们一定可以相处得好。

 

 

八月随着潮湿与炎热而来。鲍里斯问瓦列里能否打开他们工作拖车的窗户——瓦列里举起双手说，“不行。可以。开吧。”

他们只穿汗衫工作。鲍里斯熟悉了石墨。从前他只知道它是黑色的，很重，并且遍布4号厂房。现在他知道石墨是由沥青和焦油合成的碳，中子通常不会被它吸收（“通常…不像我们这个一样被过度加热了”），石墨在裂变过程中着火，引起爆炸，引起火灾，还能在数秒内溶解人的肉体。

但今天鲍里斯什么也没学到。他一度逐字逐句地剖开瓦列里的话。

“发生什么了？”当瓦列里第三次答不上他的问题时，他开口了。

“没什么。”

鲍里斯缓慢地眨了眨眼。

瓦列里放弃了。“娜塔什卡今天早上吐了。”他先前一定是哭了。现在，鲍里斯从瓦列里脱下了眼镜的双目里望得一清二楚。

他叹了口气。你知道那只猫快死了。我们也快死了。无数的人也将死去。他说，“很多猫都会吐。也许不是什么大事。”他放下钢笔。“我小时候也有只猫。他会吃草再呕吐出来。猫是会那么做的。”

“那是为了消化。为了清空肠胃里的毛发。”

“娜塔什卡没有吃草？”

瓦列里摇了摇头。

他走到外头去抽烟。再回来时，眼睛就没那么红了。但鲍里斯能看穿人。这一点上他无往不利。

 

 

娜塔什卡没有活过八月。

鲍里斯在酒店大堂找到了瓦列里，他手边搁着一杯没沾过的伏特加，一支没点燃的烟。

他们在鲍里斯房内拨通电话。“给我们拿把铲子。对，铲子。你管这么多干什么？该死的铲子。给猫挖坟。对， _他妈的_ 猫。”

瓦列里带鲍里斯回了自己的房间。瓦列里用衬衫把猫裹了起来，两只袖子围在她身上，像是拥着她。他意识到，鲍里斯还从没见过她，一边将她慢慢放进盒内，让她睡在一只老旧的棕色枕头上。

“她是什么猫？”

“红毛斑猫。”

拿着铲子的士兵同志看着他俩——鲍里斯手捧着盒子，瓦列里像幽魂般前行——仿佛两位长官刚才告诉他，他们要上月球去。

他们穿行在普里皮亚季的街道上。入夜了，路灯也灭了。瓦列里绊了下脚，好在他抓住了鲍里斯的胳膊。

已有三十分钟。“我们走得够远了吗？”

“不够。”瓦列里说。“我们需要水泥。她的身体里一定有辐射。”

“我们的身体里肯定有辐射。土地也有辐射。”

“或多或少。”瓦列里承认道。

鲍里斯在操场边的草坪上放下了盒子。

他开始铲土，直到他的背开始发痛。然后瓦列里掐灭香烟，接替鲍里斯。他们挖了一个快一米深的洞。再用柔软、温热、剧毒的土壤慢慢填上。

他们站立在没有刻字的墓碑前，一动不动。瓦列里在抽烟。他掘土时候一直在流泪；不是抽噎，他哭了。不在乎鲍里斯一直在看着他。

他们是这场葬礼唯一的见证人；还有远处的克格勃。这是不公平的葬礼，不公平的死亡，不公平的一切。

“我们应该说点什么。”鲍里斯说。

瓦列里说不必了。

“如果我们什么都不说，我们就只是两个为了一只猫哭泣的老人。”

“只有我在哭，”瓦列里说。“娜塔什卡并不是随便什么可笑的让我哭泣的理由。为她哭不比为任何一个将要死去的——或者已经死了的人哭更可笑。毕竟一切都是由原子构成的，你知道吗？所有这一切。猫，我们，地面，操场，树木，酒店，辐射，子弹。都是一样的。都快死了。”

“看看我们，瓦列拉。由隐形的子弹构成，为一只猫而哭泣。”

“我们不是子弹做的——”

“你说的对。我们由谎言构成。他们也一样的隐形，一样的可以杀人。”

  

 

在他们各自回房前，鲍里斯说他们该为娜塔什卡喝一杯。因为瓦列里看上去像一个被悲伤剥削得一无所有的人，被全人类的悲伤所剥削。而鲍里斯不知道自己还能为他做什么。

醉意刚好。因为这不是他们第一次同饮了。一起喝酒的次数已经频繁到他们都清楚彼此会变成什么样的醉汉了。瓦列里变得开朗而精力旺盛；他说的话尤其多，但总是同样的话题——硼，中子，反应堆，水箱，导体。鲍里斯喝醉的时候，显得平静而端庄。他变得柔软温和。所以，他会静静听瓦列里说他想说的一切。

**Author's Note:**

> More_night: 我不太了解石墨。


End file.
